Onirisme
by Picotti
Summary: Dans chacun de ses rêves il y a cette présence, là, qui palpite, l'observe et cherche à l'agripper. Mais cette nuit, il y a aussi cette voix qui le taraude. Fic cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Elena Grape.


_Cette fic est dédiée à Elena Grape, joyeux anniversaire !_

ONIRISME

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il y avait, dans ses rêves, toujours cette présence qui le guettait. Lorsqu'il était très jeune, elle l'avait terrifié, lui arrachant des hurlements au milieu de la nuit et lui déclenchant des suées glacées. A cette époque, sa mère passait de longs moments à tenter de le rassurer, le serrant contre elle et lui fredonnant des chansons.

Le temps passant, il en était venu à gérer sa peur lui-même. Au cours de son adolescence, lorsqu'il se réveillait, terrifié par l'ombre qui planait dans ses cauchemars, il se mordait le poing pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient dans la même pièce. Par fierté peut-être, il s'était refusé à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, croyant, à tort ou non, que tous se fichaient bien de ses angoisses.

Il avait appris à contrôler ses peurs mais jamais à les effacer et les années défilèrent, le laissant toutes les nuits avec cette présence qui planait autour de lui, grondait de temps à autre et lui rappelait que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne serait jamais comme les autres.

Remus était profondément plongé dans le sommeil. Quelque part dans ses songes, la présence le guettait, suivant avidement chacun de ses gestes, se repaissant de ses peurs et de ses angoisses. La dernière pleine lune l'avait laissé épuisé. Lorsque c'était le cas, Remus avait l'impression que la présence se faisait d'autant plus insistante comme si l'éloignement de la prochaine transformation la laissait enragée.

Allongé sur le flanc, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sa respiration rapide et saccadée faisait écho aux sursauts involontaires qui agitaient ses membres. Ses paupières closes tressaillaient au rythme des mouvements rapides de ses yeux. Son sommeil n'avait rien de reposant. La peur le prenait au ventre, déposait une pellicule de sueur glacée sur ses tempes.

Son inconscient, lui, errait dans une forêt plongée dans l'obscurité. La voûte des arbres formait presque un plafond au-dessus de sa tête, empêchant la lumière de la lune et des étoiles de l'atteindre. Une forte odeur d'humus l'enveloppait, une petite brise fraîche venait lui caresser le visage. Remus n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La forêt semblait épaisse, presque impénétrable. Des arbres et des fougères en tout genre bordaient l'allée étroite sur laquelle il se trouvait. Le chemin était boueux comme s'il avait plu récemment.

Il se demanda s'il s'agissait de la Forêt Interdite. Il avait quitté Poudlard de nombreuses années plus tôt mais il lui arrivait encore d'en rêver. Le temps qu'il avait passé là-bas avait fortement marqué son passé et son inconscient ressortait, de temps à autre, quelques images de l'école qu'il avait tant aimé.

Il fit quelques pas, écoutant le bruit de succion de ses semelles dans la boue. La forêt, tout autour de lui, était plongée dans un silence oppressant. Remus avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, jamais il n'avait connu de forêt aussi silencieuse.

Il déglutit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix sonnait étrangement, comme s'il était enfermé dans une pièce, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à porter.

« Ohé ?

_ Remus ! »

Il sursauta, tourna sur lui-même mais ne vit personne. Quelqu'un l'avait pourtant appelé, il en était sûr. Il chercha la présence, la trouva tapie quelque part mais loin de lui, comme repoussée, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Elle grondait mais lui semblait tellement inaccessible qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longuement. Il n'était plus seul dans son rêve, quelqu'un l'y avait suivi.

Il aurait dû s'en sentir terrifié et fut étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Remus ! »

Il connaissait cette voix. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il la connaissait parce qu'il l'entendait, tous les jours, depuis suffisamment longtemps pour en connaître la moindre intonation. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à la remettre. Il tourna à nouveau sur lui-même, fouillant du regard l'obscurité quasi-insondable de la forêt. Le vent soufflait toujours et pourtant les feuilles ne frémissaient pas. La forêt était figée, un peu comme sur une photographie moldue.

« Réveille-toi ! »

L'accent de panique qui emplissait la voix le mit mal à l'aise. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et bien qu'il fût dans un rêve, bien qu'il fût conscient d'être profondément endormi, il s'en inquiéta. Son malaise commençait à se ressentir de plus en plus. La forêt, tout en restant immobile, lui donnait l'impression de se pencher tout à coup vers lui, comme si elle cherchait à l'attraper et à se l'accaparer pour elle-même. Et pourtant tout restait figé, étrangement silencieux et immobile. Mais lorsqu'il se retournait, il ne pouvait que constater avec une horreur grandissante que le chemin sur lequel il se trouvait rapetissait à vue d'œil. La boue qui recouvrait ses chaussures montait maintenant jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Il était prisonnier, prisonnier de son rêve, prisonnier d'un monde qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, prisonnier de son propre inconscient. La présence, toujours aussi lointaine, grondait maintenant avec une certaine satisfaction qui lui donna la nausée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un hurlement à la fois de rage et de détresse mais il eut beau insister et faire tous les efforts possible, pas un son ne franchit sa gorge.

Une vague de désespoir l'envahit, faisant hurler de rire la présence qui, bien que toujours inaccessible, se repaissait indubitablement de sa détresse.

« Remus ! »

Le cri emplit toute la forêt, se répercutant d'écho en écho sur les troncs d'arbres. Une volée d'oiseaux inconnus, probablement des songes inachevés, s'enfuit dans de grands battements d'ailes, poussant des cris qu'aucun animal vivant n'aurait été capable de pousser.

La forêt était maintenant toute proche. Des feuilles et des branches lui effleuraient les joues, commençaient à s'enrouler autour de sa taille ou de sa poitrine. Dans quelques instants, il allait être entièrement avalé par les arbres. Qu'adviendrait-il alors ? Est-ce qu'il se réveillerait en poussant le hurlement qu'il n'avait toujours pas franchi la barrière de ses lèvres ? Est-ce que son cœur cesserait tout simplement de battre, le tuant dans son sommeil ? Remus n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, quelque part, il n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir savoir. La chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé jusqu'ici était en train de se transformer en froid intense et il se mit à claquer des dents.

La voix, elle, l'appelait toujours, se faisant plus insistante à chaque seconde. Il ressentait maintenant son angoisse, si forte qu'elle en devenait presque palpable.

La voix… la voix l'accaparait tout entier, la voix ramenait à sa mémoire des souvenirs qu'il avait cru oubliés, la voix donnait à son cœur la force qui lui manquait.

Tonks !

Dora !

C'était elle qui l'appelait ainsi, et elle était terrifiée.

Cette dernière pensée le ramena à la réalité. Remus ouvrit si soudainement les yeux qu'il en eut le vertige. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda où il se trouvait et où était passée la forêt avant de reconnaître la chambre de son propre appartement.

Avec son travail d'auror, Tonks n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de se prendre un logement. N'étant quasiment jamais chez elle, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de partir de chez ses parents. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, elle était venue s'installer chez lui avec l'espoir de pouvoir acquérir un logement plus grand et plus confortable.

Remus se dressa sur les coudes. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et une épaisse couche de sueur froide lui recouvrait les tempes, le front et la nuque. Il était à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

A côté de lui, vêtue d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop long, Tonks serrait sa couverture dans ses mains.

« Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il avait d'abord pensé que sa femme avait cherché à le tirer de ses songes à cause de son sommeil agité. Mais il était bien éveillé maintenant et pourtant, l'angoisse se lisait toujours sur ses traits. Il y avait donc quelque chose d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle déglutit. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

« C'est le bébé, dit-elle, je crois qu'il va arriver. »


End file.
